Running With The Wolves
by WOLF0919
Summary: Amy Stilinski-Hale the daughter of Stiles and Derek, Derek left her as a baby and Stiles lied for years saying he was dead. Amy find out he's still alive, he wants to come back to her and Stiles. But will Stiles want to come to him?
1. Chapter 1

Amy woke up to the bright sun shining through her bedroom window. Shielding her eyes with a hand she slid off her bed and into the bathroom. "God, I'm such a mess," she mumbled to herself while combing through her recently highlighted hair. Amy was the kind of girl who needed it all, clothes, makeup, jewelry, and the fame. But being the most popular kid in school wasn't always easy. Dad's dead, well one of them. But that's something she would like to forget, not have to think about it every minute of every day. She shook her head making her hair fly in all direction, slowly falling back into place. She had a good Instagram account 500K followers. Plus _tons_ of comment, most of them are "wow so amazing", "I love the way you dress, "I wish I had your beauty", and things like that. She looked in the mirror before grabbing her make up bag. She is a natural at putting on makeup she does it quickly but makes it look perfect. After 15 minutes she had finished her favorite makeup style she calls it "Dark Red Queen". Being how when she wears it all the boys basically bow to her. "Much better," she said to herself. She walked out of her bathroom and into her closet she scanned the room until she found the perfect outfit. She took out her phone and took a selfie, "fans are goin' to love this!" She said looking down at her phone, walking into the kitchen she heard the sound of crying. "Dad! What's wrong?" She said running up to her crying dad, stroking his back. "Nothing I'm fine," he choked out between sobs. "No, you're not fine. Hey, what's that?" Amy asked gesturing to an email on his phone, picking it up reading it to herself.

 _Stiles,_

 _I'm sure Amy has grown into a fine young woman. Tons of friends, popular. Amy needs to take over the pack, she'll be a great alpha. I'm sorry for leaving Amy for you raise yourself. I'm sorry but I can't live like this, I've done too many stupid things my whole life. I thought that one day I could see my little pup all grown up, but no. I need to stop talking to you, knowing that it only makes my guilt worse. I love you and just know all those replies, and text you send me will not be responded back to._

 _I love my mate and little werewolf pup..._

Taking a shaky breath before slowly exhaling. Turning around to face her father Amy said, "you said dad had died, and what's with all this pack, mate, and werewolf pup crap!" Amy yelled her hands balled in a fist, shaking uncontrollably. Her father Stiles looked up. "Your dad was a werewolf, his name was Derek. He had a pack like wolves do. Scott Mccall, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, Issac Lahey, and... Me, his mate. He's the Alpha so being how you're his from the daughter you take the role since he decided to not have a pack. Because he wasn't killed by an beta or omega. So... Yeah." Amy just stared at him, before stomping out of the house. "You lied, I hate you!" Amy yelled through the door, before walking off.

Sighing Stiles got up from the chair he was sitting on and left the kitchen. Looking around the living room until his gaze fell on a picture lying on the coffee table it was lying to the back was facing up so you couldn't see the picture. He sat down on the couch next to the table. Resting one of his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "God Derek, I miss you. Maybe someday, we'll meet you if you ain't goin' to visit us." Stiles said with a chuckle picking up the picture. It was the first and last picture him, Derek, and Amy had taken as a family. His dad had taken it, he was in a hospital 15 minutes or so after giving birth to Derek and his beautiful daughter. His eyes were all droopy being exhausted from just giving birth.

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

"It's a girl, congratulations Stiles!" The doctor said Stiles let out a loud sigh before lying back on the bed. "Can I see her," he whispered barely having the energy to talk. The doctor handed the delicate bundle to Stiles, taking it from her he looked up at Derek. "She's beautiful," Derek said a tear rolling down his cheek and falling onto their daughter's face. Taking her blanket to wipe it off. "Picture Time!" Stiles father yelled, looking up giving his father a weak smile and nodding.

 ***** PRESENT *****

Stiles set the picture down on the table, cocking his head when he saw a little yellow slip of paper wedged in the photo. Picking it back up, "what the? How did I just notice this?" Taking the picture apart, behind the backing was a sticky note stuck to it. Taking the sticky note and read it aloud.

"I'm sorry I left you and Amy if you want me come and find me. My address is 12248 Redbeam Ave, Portland OR. Please come back to me..." Scoffing, "come back to _you_ last time I checked you left _us_!" Crumpling to note and throwing it on to ground. Sighing, letting his eye closes. He was asleep for around 15 minutes before he was woken by his phone ringing. "Wha," he said his voice all groggy. Fully awake he picked up his phone, the caller was his old coach Bobby Finstock. "Hey! Um... Why you callin' me?" Stiles asked into the phone, "why am I calling you," Coach said scoffing. "I'm calling you cause you daughter just ran out of school Bilinski!"

"That's not my last name"

"Okay, then what is it?" Coach asked, "it's Stilinski-Hale, I'm married now." Stiles said not liking where this was going. "Didn't Derek leave you so now it's just Stili-" "shut up! This isn't the reason you called me?!"

"God, you sure did lose your humor over the-" "that's not the point! You just said my daughter ran out of the school, right? Fine, I'll be there in a sec." Stiles said hanging up the phone.

Hopping into his car and buckling in, he drove down the driveway. About halfway to the school, he saw his daughter wide-eyed running down the sidewalk. Quickly getting out of the car and running to the sidewalk, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders. "Hey, why did you run away from school?" He asked his daughter, who was looking around nervously. "I'm -I'm hearing things like heartbeats your - yours was going faster than normal, dad what happened, your sad... And scared." His daughter said before falling to the ground, "help me! It's all so loud!" She yelled her hands pressed against her ears. Tears rolling down her face. Stiles looking around the street noticing that they were drawing themselves a _lot_ of attention, looking back down at his daughter. "Come sweetie get in the car I think I know how I can help," Stiles said gesturing towards his car. Amy nodding weakly getting in the car.

"Where're we goin'?" Amy asked, her head resting on Stiles's shoulder. "You'll find out once we get there," Stiles said not taking his eyes off the road. 5 minutes later they arrived at the destination. "The vet? Why are we at the vet?" Amy asked lifting her head off her father's shoulder. Stiles got out of his car and gestured for Amy to get out to. Goin around to the back entrance of the vet. Amy looking at her dad, confused. Giving her a smile and walking into the vet office, he didn't meet werewolf powers to know that his daughter was scared. Looking around before she followed her father. Walking in she saw a vet checking on a dog applying presser to certain parts of the dog. "Hey, um Deaton. I, we need your help." Stiles told the vet, who had turned around and had a smile on his face. "Stiles! You sure did age well, and looks like you found yourself a lover?" Deaton said with a smirk, Amy stared at him than her father who had his brows knitted together. "Oh no, she's actually," he gulped "me and Derek's." Deaton just looked at him, "oh it's a love triangle?" He asked, "no! She's our daughter." He said looking down, Deaton just stared at Stiles. Amy looked at him and smiled, flashing her yellow beta eyes. "She has the power to, heh musta' got it from her father," Deaton said. "Well that what we're here for she just got her powers she was human before, I don't know why she just got it maybe she got bit or something?" Stiles said worriedly which he knew Amy could sense. "Well, I have heard how sometimes the power can wait off and then be triggered by strong emotions like fear, anger, sadness, things like that." Deaton said, Amy, looking to her dad, "the fight that did it." Amy said a tear trickling down, "I'm sorry." she said wrapping her arms around her father. Stiles just smiled stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, looking over at the clock 1:30 and walking into her bathroom. Looking in the mirror and baring her new werewolf teeth. She was putting her weekend makeup and outfit when she heard her father's heartbeat quicken, he was awake. Walking down the hallway, and quietly opening his bedroom door. "Hey, dad what'd you want for lunch?" Amy asked, the door only half opened. Stiles looked up and smiled, "I'll take some eggs and bacon with toast." Nodding Amy went down the stair and walked down to the kitchen. While cooking the eggs the phone rang, picking it up and lifting it to her ear. "Hey, who is this?" Amy asked into the phone, placing one of the eggs on a plate along with a piece of bacon and toast, walking up the stairs. "Um, this is. Wait who is this?" "Oh um, Amy Stilinski-Hale or just Stilinski," Amy said confused. She could hear someone letting out a shaky breath, "Amy sweetie... I'm your father." Amy stopped letting the plate slip out of her hand. Stiles ran down the stairs, "dad" Stiles looked up. "Yeah, sweetie wha-" but stopped when he realized she was talking to the person on the other end of the phone. Stiles motioned for Amy to give him the phone, handing it to him. "Hey Der, long time no see. Um, I got your note, then I threw it on the floor. I hate you, Derek, you left me and my daughter, not our daughter not anymore."

"Stiles, listen to me, please!"

"No! Derek, I'm hanging up."

"Stiles, I need to tell you something!" Sighing, "what?!" "Come back, please."

Stiles hung up the phone then threw it across the room, walking into his room, Amy grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around, eyes full of tears. One fell down his cheek and fell to the floor, Amy pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Amy I'm a terrible dad," Stiles said Amy walked him into the living room. Sitting her father on the couch, then scanning the room, her gaze falling on a yellow piece of paper crumpled up on the floor. Getting off the couch Amy walked over and picked up the piece of paper. "Dad! This is Pa's address, we need to visit him," Amy said smiling. Stiles got up off the couch and ripped the paper out of her hands, "no, we don't." Amy glared at him, ripping the paper out of her father's hand. "Then I'll go by myself," Amy said walking out of the house, closing the door behind her. Getting into her jeep, that Stiles had bought her for her sixteenth Birthday. She hopped into the driver's seat, closing the door then turning the car on. Sighing, followed by a smoke like steam. Shivering, while her arms were wrapped around herself she scanned the back of her jeep for a jacket. "Come on there has to be something in this mess," Amy said. Using one hand to rummage through her backpack, the other still wrapped around her. "Looking for this," her father said from behind her. She scoffed, turning around to see Stiles holding up his red jacket, Amy nodded. Stiles smirked then threw the jacket through the jeep's opened window. Amy smiled at her father then looked straight, putting the jacket on. "Amy, I'm coming with you. I'm sorry," Stiles said to his daughter. Gesturing for Stiles to get into the car, he opened the door of the passenger seat and got in the car.

...

"Hey, Amy google maps says it's gonna take nine hours and forty-nine minutes. Well, that sucks!" Stiles said to his daughter, Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Well Duh! We've been driving for about two hours, and were in Califonia we need to get to Portland Organ. How long did you think it would take, thirty minutes? Plus We need gas does Google Maps also say where the nearest gas station is?" Amy asked her father, Stiles looked at her then back at his phone the light illuminating his face in the dark car and outside. Sure it was only like three pm but it was the middle of December and got dark really early. "one mile, oh and I need money," Stiles said holding out his hand. "Hey dad reality check, I'm your daughter not mother. Get your own money!"

"I gave birth to you! Thank you very much!" Stiles protested, and Amy finally gave in giving her father the ten dollars that were in her pocket. Amy turned the radio up and "I Like It" By Cardi B came on, Amy started tapping her fingers on the steering wheel about twenty-three seconds into the song. Then a minute later she was full on lip syncing, Stiles (who was still on his phone) reached over and changed the station. "Hey I was listening to that, this is my jeep so I get to choose the radio!" Amy said, playfully punching her dad in the arm. "I bought it for you! So it's still kinda mine," Stiles said looking up from his phone. Amy groaned then turned the radio off completely, "are we getting closer to the gas station?" Amy asked Stiles, he nodded, "next right turn and we should be at the gas station." Amy turned right and drove straight for about 3 minutes until they arrived at the gas station. Pulling up to a gas fuel dispenser, both father, and daughter getting out of the jeep. "Hey, dad could you fill up the tank... Please?" Amy asked shrugging, Stiles nodded. "thanks," Amy whispered handing her credit card to Stiles. Then running into the convenience store, opening the door and a little ding, dang sounded. One of the workers asked if Amy was looking for anything in particular, "no, not really. What's a f'real?" Amy asked pointing to a f'real machine. "Oh, it's just a milkshake machine," the worker explained. "Um, actually I do have one question. Do you have any curly fries?" Amy asked the worker nodded, "yeah, how many?" She said pulling some curly fries out of an oven. "Two please, and can I have two f'reals, plus two chicken tender baskets," Amy said. The worker nodded grabbing another bag of curly fries and two baskets of chicken out of the oven, putting them in their own separate bags one curly fry and chicken tender basket in each, and handing them to Amy. "that'll be $7.50," the worker said Amy handed her some money she had got from her car. Amy smiled then walked over to the f'real machine looking at the choices, she ended up getting her dad a vanilla and got herself a strawberry. Walking out of the store and to the car, getting in the car and turning it on. "finally, what took you so long?" Stiles said glaring at his daughter, Amy threw his bag of curly fries and chicken tenders on his lap putting his milkshake in one out of the two cup holders, placing her's in the remaining cupholder. "Oh, heck yeah!" Her father yelled, looking through his bag. Driving away Amy look over at her father who was practically inhaling his food, mostly curly fries.

2 hours later, it was so dark Amy could only see in front of her. Her father had fallen asleep, she looked over to him then back to the road. Looking up she saw a black figure running across the road, thinking it was a deer she kept going. She drove for another 15 minutes when she saw it again running across the road but stopped in the middle, she slammed the brakes waking up her dad. "Amy where-" Stiles asked but stopped when he saw a wolf, pitch black fur, glowing blue eyes standing in the middle of the road. "Der?" Stiles whispered under his breath slowly getting out of the car. "Dad, stop it's going to kill you!" Amy said grabbing onto her father's hand, he glared at her, Amy released her grip. Amy watched from the inside of her jeep as Stiles walked up to the wolf. The wolf looked up at Stiles and slowly took the form of a human.

"Stiles"

"Derek"


End file.
